fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Temp!
The Temp is a short that was part of Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Information Characters Present * Timmy Turner * Jorgen Von Strangle * Cosmo * Wanda * Santa Claus * Jeff the Elf Places *Turners' House *Fairy World Synopsis Timmy was back from school and when he enters his room he saw Cosmo and Wanda packing up to fairy world. Cosmo said that every 450 years every godparent's license is renewed at the Godparent Academy and Cosmo and Wanda's license are near expiration. Cosmo and Wanda called the "Fairy Godparent Agency" to have a replacement while they are gone. KNOCK KNOCK! The replacement arrived Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were surprised to see the replacement it was very small which it is and elf. Cosmo and Wanda say goodbye to Timmy and POOF! Timmy wishes a new toy POOF! Timmy then wished they were in a beach but the elf or fairy poofed a bucket and a shovel. The elf lies to Timmy because he doesn't know what a beach is and he can only poof up toys. He said to Timmy just use his imagination and started calling different names then Timmy like Jimmy, Mike, Franky, Billy, Georgie, Johnny, Jackie, Dominic, Percy, etc. In fairy world Cosmo and Wanda asked Jorgen when they saw him and then Jorgen ordered 5000 mile run and ordered them to go now. In Timmy's house the replacement is just eating chips and making a mess in the living room and Timmy was frustrated about this. Timmy wishes a milk shake but he poofed a jack in the box. The replacement said it was a milk jack in shake box! In Timmy's rooom he wishes a brand new robot computer game but instead he poofed a toy robot and put it in the diskette input device and and the computer overheated and caught on fire! Timmy wishes a fire extinguisher but poofed a water gun. In the Fairy Academy Jorgen ordered Cosmo and Wanda to do push ups... About 18 million! Timmy's room was on fire and he the replacement poofed Timmy a fire truck to fight the fire. in the academy Cosmo sense that Timmy is in trouble and they both have musculiar muscle from all those push ups and tries to go back but Jorgen stopped them and Cosmo flies towards Jorgens face and pushes him down and Wanda said could you renew our licenses now and Jorgen did. They poofed back and Timmy wishes that the fire was out but before they could grant the wishes they heard Santa Claus and the elf tries to hide from him. Santa has been looking for a lost elf and Santa said that he is a very lazy elf and beside he hates the other elfs and they flew away. Then Timmy made a wish to let his room dry and Cosmo poofed them in a desert. and both laughed. Trivia * In this episode it features Cosmo and Wanda as a teenagers. * In this episode Santa has a very funny looking shape. * In this episode Jorgen has a lot of muscles and he aslo has a muscle in his chin. * In this episode it features why Jorgen doesn't have a wings and a normal wand. * In this episode it features the first part of the episode appearing The Copper Cranium. Goofs * The front yard has a very long path to the doors. * Why pack so many trousers? They are just going for one day. Episode * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jl4B3S_eiLA&feature=related Category:Episodes Category:Season 0 Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons